The man in the lab coat
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Day 9 of my Shamy one shot a day, Shelly gets jealous of one of Amy's coworkers getting to spend lunch with her instead of him. Double posts today because i wrote something else I'm gunna post soon (Not part of my one shot a day, but pretty good other wise)


"Sheldon, it's time for lunch." Leonard said with a small rap on his friend's office door for the twentieth time that week.

"No thank you," Sheldon replied, closing his folder he was looking at. "I'm eating lunch with Amy today." He couldn't figure out why Leonard didn't know this, he had been visiting Amy for lunch for the past week. Well, at least trying to…

"Okay, well have fun then," the shorter scientist mumbled awkwardly before leaving the office leisurely. Sheldon bent his head down in contemplation for a moment before rising from his chair and heading to the lunch room.

Maybe if he got Amy lunch she'd actually join him.

Over in Amy's lab, she was standing over her sink while washing her hands when a male's voice just barely made it over the sound of the running water.

"Would you mind if I took you out to lunch today?" his voice was shy as he sat behind her on a stool; his lab coat dangling close to the floor.

Amy paused her actions in hesitation. She really liked Tyler; he had proved to be more than helpful during her studies multiple times. Yet, she constantly felt guilty because everyday they ate lunch together was just another day she had to turn Sheldon down and she never thought she'd do that every day for close to a whole week…

"Well, that's, uhm… incredibly sweet of you-" Amy rambled, feeling flustered. Before she could say anything else her lab door flung open and in strolled Sheldon rather confidently. She began to dry her hands while watching him in a speechless manner.

"Nobody can sweet talk my woman except me." Sheldon interrupted them with his shoulders square and his head held high. Amy swooned at his words and could not take her eyes off him, but still in her vision she could see Tyler's confused expression, more evident than ever.

She supposed she should have felt bad for her friend and colleague, but she couldn't help how terrible she missed Sheldon and yearned to spend time with him.

And to her surprise, instead of trying to intimidate her friend, Sheldon actually gave Amy a small smile and a wink before setting a tray of food on her counter and walking out of the room. Sticking noticeably to the side of the tray was a small note she was dying to read. The room was silent in anticipation.

Tyler followed Amy's gaze to the note and shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn't used to guys loving their girls enough to call her "his woman", or enough to bring her lunch and look at her in such a way as to make her heart skip a beat. Anybody who was lucky enough to be with Dr. Fowler must mean so much more to her than he could have imagined.

With that thought Tyler left abruptly with a goodbye a little more heart felt than last time and a promise to be back some day. He really wanted to see just how happy this guy made her. Out in the hallway, Sheldon was nowhere to be seen.

Once she was left alone, Amy couldn't resist grabbing the note from her tray before even eating anything. On it five simple words were scrawled in blue ink, giving no explanation at all.

Meet me in my office.

And Amy intended on doing just that; packing up the remains of her lab equipment and taking her lunch across the building in a hustle of sorts. Lunch was almost over.

By the time Amy finally made it inside Sheldon's office, the lights were off and there was no apparent sign he had ever been there at all except for a singular folder sat in the middle of his desk. The room was still.

Coming up from behind her in the doorway, Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy in the embrace he had wanted to give her when he first showed up at her lab all those days ago, only stronger this time.

"Sheldon," he heard her breathe as she placed her hands against his and, putting her tray on his desk,

"I've missed you." She told him emotionally in a soft whisper. He had moved his face so it was buried in her neck and shifted closer to her.

As he smelled her hair for a moment, "I know." And the comfortable silence remained for a moment longer until he added "never go that long without eating lunch with me ever again."

"Okay," she said, leaning her head back and relishing in the feel of being in his arms. This had to have been the best lunch she had all week,


End file.
